Ariadne
center|thumb|450px|''Ariadne em Naxos'', de John William Waterhouse (1898) Ariadne, Ariagne, Ariane ou Ariana era a filha de Minos, rei de Creta e Pasífae. Apaixonou-se por Teseu e ajudou-o a derrotar o Minotauro, mas foi por ele abandonado. Entretanto, o deus Dioniso a viu e por ela se apaixonou, tornando-a sua esposa. Seu nome parece derivar de ari hadnê, "a mais sagrada"; a variante Ariagne significa ari hagnê, "a mais honrada". Em Roma, foi sincretizada com Líbera, a esposa de Líber, deus do vinho sincretizado com Dioniso. Ariadne e Teseu center|thumb|450px|''Ariadne e Teseu'', início do século XIX right|thumb|200px|''Ariadne Abandonada'', de Jenny Chi Segundo a versão mais conhecida do mito, narrada por Ovídio, quando Teseu chegou a Cnossos para ser sacrificado ao Minotauro no intrincado Labirinto, mas com a esperança de derrotá-lo, Ariadne apaixonou-se pelo herói ateniense. Ariadne deu-lhe, a conselho de Dédalo, um novelo de fios para que pudesse, após liquidar o Minotauro - também conhecido como Astérios e irmão de Ariadne -, encontrar o caminho de volta, façanha quase impossível. Teseu deveria desenrolá-lo, à medida que explorasse o Labirinto, o que lhe facilitaria a saída. Em troca, prometeu desposá-la e levá-la para Atenas. Derrotado e morto o Minotauro, o herói escapou das trevas com seus treze acompanhantes e, depois de inutilizar os navios cretenses para impedir qualquer perseguição, velejou de retorno a Atenas, levando consigo a princesa cretense. O navio fez escala na ilha de Naxos, também conhecida como Dia (ou, em uma outra versão, em Chipre). Na manhã seguinte, quando Ariadne acordou, estava só. Longe, ao horizonte, o navio de velas negras desaparecia. Teseu a havia abandonado. Nos versos de Ovídio, nas Heroídes: :O que lês, Teseu, envio-te daquela praia, :donde, sem mim, as velas levaram teu barco; :onde o sono perverso me traiu, '' :''do que perversamente tu te aproveitaste. center|thumb|450px|''Ariadne em Naxos'', de Evelyn de Morgan (1877) Nem todas as versões explicam a atitude de Teseu e outras oferecem diferentes razões: *Teseu receava ser criticado pelos atenienses, por casar-se com uma mulher que traíra os seus. *Teseu amava Egle, filha de Panopleu. *Teseu apaixonou-se ou foi seduzido por Fedra, irmã de Ariadne (versão moderna). *Teseu ficou desgostoso porque Ariadne se embebedou e caiu no sono (outra versão moderna). *Dioniso, deus de Naxos, pediu a Teseu para deixar a jovem lá. *Teseu levou Ariadne para a praia da ilha para amenizar seu enjôo, mas um vento muito forte deixou o navio a deriva e quando ele conseguiu voltar a princesa já morrera de parto. Ariadne e Dioniso right|thumb|300px|''Baco e Ariadne'', de Tintoretto e Ticiano (século XVI) Dioniso, ao encontrar Ariadne em Naxos, sua ilha favorita, apaixonou-se pela princesa. Consolou-a e fez dela sua esposa, com quem teve, segundo o pseudo-Apolodoro, quatro filhos: Toas ("Rápido"), Estáfilo ("Cacho de Uvas"), Enópion ("Bebe-Vinho") e Pepareto ("da ilha de Paros, a Redonda"). Já o pseudo-Higino dá Flíaso e Eurimedonte como seus filhos. Como presente de núpcias, Afrodite e as Horas deram-lhe um diadema de ouro, cinzelado por Hefesto, que mais tarde foi transformado em constelação, a Coroa Boreal. Segundo a interpretação de Junito de Souza Brandão, Ariadne pode ser considerada uma antiga deusa egéia da vegetação, suplantada em Naxos e outras ilhas por Dioniso, também deus da vegetação. O casamento sagrado do deus com a filha de Minos é a união de duas divindades protetoras das sementes e pertence a um velho fundo religioso, além de possibilitar que uma antiga deusa suplantada em suas funções e decaída para o papel de princesa e heroína tivesse direito a apoteose, como se deu com muitas outras, inclusive Sêmele e Helena. O fato de ter uma face dupla, triste e alegre, que também correspondia a dois cultos diferentes - um de orgias, outro lamentoso - também é característico de divindades associadas à morte renascimento da vegetação. Outros acreditam que, originalmente, Ariadne tenha sido uma deusa cultuada em Cnossos, Delos, Argos e outras cidades, conceitualmente próxima de Afrodite. O mitólogo húngaro Karl Kerenyi (seguido pelo escritor Robert Graves) teoriza que Ariadne era uma deusa da fertilidade de Creta, "a primeira personagem divina da mitologia grega a ser imediatamente reconhecida em Creta", assim que a arqueologia se iniciou. Ele afirma que seu nome Arihagne ("a mais honrada") era um simples epíteto e que ela era originalmente a "Senhora do Labirinto", tanto uma prisão com o temido Minotauro no centro quanto uma sinuosa pista de dança. O mitólogo estadunidense Barry B. Powell sugeriu que ela era a Deusa das Serpentes cretense. Outras versões center|thumb|450px|''Baco e Ariadne'', de Antoine-Jean Gros (1821) right|thumb|253px|''Baco e Ariadne'', de Jules Dalou Aimé (1894) [[Imagem:Coronaborealis.jpg|right|thumb|253px|Corona Borealis, na Uranographia de Hevelius (1690)]] Na Odisséia de Homero, Ariadne é encontrada por Odisseu, como sua irmã Fedra, entre as sombras dos mortos. Em sua versão, Teseu levou-a de Creta com a intenção de casar-se com ela em Atenas, mas não chegou a gozar de seu amor porque, em Naxos, Dioniso a surpreendeu em algum sacrilégio e denunciou-a a Ártemis, que a matou. Segundo uma versão contada por Plutarco, que cita Paion, o Amatusiano, Teseu, desviado do seu curso para Chipre por uma tempestade, deixou na praia Ariadne, que estava grávida e sentia-se mal com o balanço do navio e, enquanto tentava socorrer o navio, foi levado de volta para o mar. As mulheres da ilha cuidaram de Ariadne e tentaram consolá-la de sua solidão, trazendo-lhe cartas forjadas supostamente escritas para ela por Teseu. Ajudaram-na a ter o bebê, mas ela morreu do parto e a enterraram. Quando Teseu, por fim, retornou, afligiu-se e deixou com o povo da ilha uma soma em dinheiro para que se comprometessem a fazer sacrifícios a Ariadne. Duas estatuetas foram feitas em sua honra, uma de prata e outra de bronze. Paion contou também que no sacrifício em honra de Ariadne no segundo dia do mês Gorpiaeus, um dos jovens se deita e imita os gritos e gestos de uma mulher em trabalho de parto; e que chamam o bosque no qual mostram sua tumba de bosque de Ariadne Afrodite. Ainda segundo Pausânias, alguns naxianos contam que houve dois Minos e duas Ariadnes, uma das quais casou-se com Dioniso em Naxo e teve Estáfilo e seu irmão como filhos e a outra, de uma época posterior, que foi levada e abandonada por Teseu em Naxos, acompanhada por uma aia chamada Corcine (Korkyne), cuja tumba eles mostram; e que essa Ariadne tambem morreu ali e é honrada de maneira diferente da primeira, pois o festival da primeira Ariadne é celebrado com alegria e orgias, ao passo que os sacrifícios realizados em honra da segunda são presenciados com tristeza e pranto. Segundo as Dionisíacas de Nonnus, o abandono de Ariadne e seu casamento com Dioniso aconteceram quando o deus ainda estava na terra, em forma humana, introduzindo seu culto. Quando ele entrou em guerra com os Argivos, Ariadne foi transformada em pedra pelo rei Perseu e foi então transformada na constelação da Coroa Boreal. Entretanto, Ariadne aparecia em sonho a Dioniso queixando-se de ter sido abandonada por ele, como já o fora por Teseu. Como Ariadne aparece divinizada junto a Dioniso, talvez se deva supor que este, mais tarde, a resgatou do Hades como também fez com a mãe Sêmele, descendo por uma entrada em Lerna. O pseudo-Higino relata uma versão, que teria sido contada na Cretica de Epimênides de Cnossos, segundo a qual o encontro de Ariadne teria se deitado com Dioniso em troca da coroa de ouro e joías indianas antes de conhecer Teseu, e ela mais tarde teria emprestado a coroa a Teseu para que iluminasse o Labirinto e pudesse encontrar o caminho. Uma história contada pelo mitógrafo Ptolomeu Heféstion, no século I ou II d.C., conta que Psalacanta, uma náiade da ilha de Ícaro capturada por Dioniso, ajudou-o a conquistar Ariadne com a condição de que ele também pertencesse a ela, mas Dioniso recusou. Psalacanta foi então a Ariadne (presumivelmente para tentar afastá-la de Dioniso) e o deus, irritado, transformou a ninfa na planta psalakantha. Depois, por remorso, colocou a planta na coroa de Ariadne, posta entre as constelações. Essa planta, segundo Ptolomeu, era usada para decorar cavalos para garantir saúde e vitória e provavelemnte era também usada em coroas nos festivais naxianos e icários. A espécie não foi identificada com certeza: pode ser a losna ou absinto (Artemisia absinthium) ou o trevo-cheiroso (Melilotus officinalis). Diz uma versão que, ao chegar Teseu a Creta, Minos duvidou de que ele fosse filho de Posêidon. Para testá-lo, tirou um anel do dedo e o jogou no mar, dizendo que um filho de Posêidon o encontraria num instante. Teseu jogou-se ao mar e trouxe, ao sair, não só o anel, como também a coroa que Afrodite (ou Anfitrite) dera de presente à nereida Tétis. Ao demonstrar sua linhagem e sua coragem, Teseu teria recebido Ariadne como esposa legítima e lhe dado a coroa. Ariadne na literatura A figura mítica de Ariadne, suas desventuras e amores mereceram a atenção de romancistas, poetas e músicos. Além do romance de Anton Tchecov, Ariadne, a poesia de Hugo von Hofmannsthal, conjugada à música de Richard Strauss, produziu o ato lírico-burlesco, superposição do cômico ao dramático, denominado Ariadne em Naxos. Bocaccio lembra como ela foi enganada por Teseu em favor de Fedra e nas suas obras, dá uma versão na qual Teseu a teria abandonada por ela estar embriagada e mergulhada no sono. Chaucer conta também sua história e a descreve agitando em vão seu lenço na ponta de uma vara, tentando chamar o ingrato Teseu. thumb|center|450px|''Baco e Ariadne'', de Ticiano Vecellio (1520-23) No final do século XV, o tema de Ariadne casada com Baco reaparece com brilho. O Trionfo de Bacco e Arianne é o mais conhecido dos cantos de carnaval de Lourenço de Médicis. A canção diz respeito aos prazeres da vida e do amor, convida aos jogos, à música e à dança, enquanto o refrão exprime pesar pela fuga do tempo e o temor da morte. As artes plásticas também dão preferência a esse aspecto do mito, deixando em segundo plano o tema de Ariadne abandonada. No poema misógino de Thomas Underdowne The Excellente Historye of Theseus and Ariadna (1566), Ariadne é considerada culpada por ter-se envolvido em coisas que não lhe diziam respeito, merecendo por isso ser abandonada. A história aparece no teatro pela primeira vez com Theseus ende Ariadne do holandês Pieter Cornelisz Hooft, em 1601, voltando a focar o abandono da princesa. Em 1610, A. Hardy ilustra novamente o episódio em Ariadne ravie, no fim do qual, depois de um longo monólogo, Ariadne se joga de um penhasco, mas perde os sentidos e acorda nos braços de Baco, que lhe oferece a imortalidade. Na peça El Laberinto de Creta, de Lope de Vega (1621), Ariadne parece muito menos desesperada e mais disposta a ser consolada. center|thumb|450px|''Baco e Ariadne'', de Sebastiano Ricci (1710-1712) Calderón enfatiza a rivalidade dela com Fedra no segundo ato de Los Tres Mayores (1636) e na Ariane de Thomas Corneille (1672), a apaixonada Ariadne torna-se violenta sao se ver traída, prometendo matar a rival (sua irmã) e casar-se com Oenarus. A partida de Teseu e Fedra frustra sua vingança. No mesmo ano, Donneau de Visé, amigo de Corneille, dá um tratamento cômico ao mesmo tema em Le Mariage de Bacchus et d'Ariane, no qual Teseu, ao se ver substituído por Dioniso, se põe ingenuamente ciumento. No século XVIII, o tema de Ariadne foi explorado por numerosas óperas e cantatas, além de representado nas artes plásticas. Nos séculos XIX e início do século XX, continuou a ser motivo de novas interpretações poéticas e operísticas. Com o romantismo e o simbolismo, inicia-se um movimento de aprofundamento e problematização do personagem de Ariadne. O casamento com Baco desemboca em um reconhecimento do dionisíaco, o episódio do labirinto e do fio reaparece e abre questões sobre tempo e conhecimento. Nas Ditirambos Dionisíacos de Nietzsche, Dioniso, apesar das hesitações de Ariadne, tem a última palavra: "Eu sou teu labirinto...", terminando com reticências que abrem o horizonte dionisíaco de Ariadne. right|thumb|300px|''Ariadne e a Pantera'', de Johann Heinrich von Dannecker (1812) Em Troféus, soneto de J.M. de Herédia a Ariadne (1893), o autor lembra uma famosa estátua alemã de J. Dannecker, Ariadne e a Pantera. A jovem é apresentada nua, à espera de Baco que se aproxima, estendida no dorso de um grande tigre, que "rugindo de amor morde as flores de seus freios". Na Ariadne do belga André Ruyters (1901), Baco chega em Naxos e propõe a Ariadne esquecer-se de Teseu e conhecer um novo amor com ele. Ariadne se recusa, reivindica a infelicidade que é sua razão de ser e morre sozinha, transfigurada. Na Ariadne de Marina Cveteva (1924) Ariadne, sacerdotisa favorita de Afrodite, é enviada por esta a Teseu para lhe entregar o fio e o gládio e convencê-lo a combater armado o Minotauro (embora devesse entregar-se sem armas). Mas Teseu, ao chegar em Naxos, deixa-se convencer a cedê-la por Baco, que vem lhe afirmar que Ariadne está prometida desde a eternidade a um deus. Ariadne prevê o futuro, mas não consegue escapar dele. Em Qui n'a pas son Minotaure? de Marguerite Yourcenar, Teseu é seduzido por Fedra e, durante o sono, deixa que os reféns sejam levados ao labirinto. Ariadne lhe dá uma segunda oportunidade de salvar os jovens, ligado pelo fio "como um recém-nascido à sua mãe". Teseu poderia ter-se aproximado de sua verdade e renascer melhor, mas visa apenas ao seu sucesso social, que se realizará com Fedra. Recusando-se a tornar-se também uma Fedra, Ariadne dá um basta em Naxos e força Teseu a partir. Pouco depois, recebe a visita de Baco, que lhe oferece a "imortalidade consciente". Enquanto ela hesita e faz perguntas, Baco toma a forma da natureza, depois do cosmo, para onde se eleva finalmente a ilha de Ariadne, transformada em constelação. Referências *Junito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega. Petrópolis: Vozes, 2000. *Pierre Brunel, Dicionário de Mitos Literários. Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 1997. *Theoi: Ariadne http://www.theoi.com/Georgikos/Ariadne.html *Wikipedia (em inglês): Ariadne http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariadne Category:Mitologia grega